High School Couldn't Get Worse
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher? KakaSaku with some MadaSaku
1. FML

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p>Retrieving her ticket from the front gate, Sakura swiftly dodged the people pouring through the field entrance. Today was the class of 2011's graduation day and Sakura came to celebrate her big brothers graduation ceremony with him. She could see his class sitting opposite to the crowd, their white gowns a pristine beacon in the growing darkness.<p>

The stadium lights shut on with a giant electrical whirr and Sakura watched as the light bounced off plastic signs and posters holding the names of graduating students and Mylar balloons with congratulations printed in bold colors across it.

She saw her brother, his orange hair easy to spot out, and waved at him excitedly. He smiled and gave a quick wave in response. Next to him she saw Kisame, his tall stature blocking the person behind him (despite sitting down), and waved to him too.

He gave her a toothy smirk in response. Looking for her brother's constant companion Konan, she spotted her sitting with the rest of 2011's graduating girls. She shot her a bright smile and was greeted with Konan's small but gentle smile.

The bleachers were filling up fast with excited families, their proud faces shining. Sakura scoured the crowd for any familiar faces and spotted Sasuke sitting stoically next to a cheerful Naruto in the very last and highest bench.

There was an empty seat next to him and Sakura smiled excitedly at the prospect of sitting next to her crush. Rushing up the bleachers, careful not to bump any bystanders, Sakura was just about to sit next to Sasuke when she was knocked over by someone passing her from behind.

She landed on her knee, her shin scraping against metal painfully.

"OWW!" She screeched loudly, to her mortification. She was sure everyone within a ten foot radius was staring at her. Hissing against the pain she looked up accusingly at the perpetrator.

It was a silver-haired man, his hair wild and defying gravity, his sole eye staring at her passively. His other eye was covered by an eye patch, a scar peeking out and the rest of his face was covered by a thick woolen scarf.

Which was retarded because it was a hundred degrees outside.

But what really caught her attention was not his weird appearance, or even weirder wardrobe, but where he was situated.

IN. HER. _SEAT_.

"I'm sorry," he said in a way that made Sakura think he wasn't very apologetic at all. She gawked at the audacity of this man and was about to voice what she thought of his apology but stopped when she saw Sasuke staring at her passively. Naruto, looked at her curiously if a bit worriedly and she bit her tongue to reign in her temper.

She thought back to the magazine she read recently, '_Guys like sweet and well mannered women_.'

"It's okay…" she said through clenched teeth, a forced smile trying to make its way on her face. Her eyebrow twitched with the strain and the man gave her a weary look. Realizing there were no more free seats Sakura was dismayed to find the only available one was next to the strange man.

Holding back a groan, she took the empty seat and shot a saccharine sweet smile at her neighbor. He gave her a happy eye crease before speaking.

"Don't you think pink was a gaudy color choice?"

If Cosmopolitan was wrong, she was going to cancel her subscription immediately.

"It's my natural hair color." Sakura could feel her eye twitching and willed it to stop.

"Really," he looked surprised and looked closely at her roots, "genetics wasn't very kind to you, was it?"

Feeling her jaw drop Sakura could only stare at this guy as he verbally harassed her. What was his _problem_?

"Look mister, I don't know what your deal is –"

"Oh, I'm just making polite conversation."

Sakura seethed at his words.

"Polite? Well, seeing as we're making polite conversation, I just want to point out that you hair style and color are both weird and ridiculous for a man your age. Which is what? 50?" Sakura knew she was making a scene but this man was getting on her nerves and she'd be damned if she took his shit lying down. Sakura would claw his eyes out if she had to.

She was a fighter, dammit!

"I'm 24 actually," he said calmly scratching his cheek and looking quiescent by her insult. Sakura was about to retort but the man ignored her in favor of watching the ceremony. Clenching her fist, Sakura was about to strike the man but swerved at the last second. She hit Sasuke instead and he looked mildly surprised that she hit him.

"Give me your drink," she growled and he quickly complied, passing her his fruit punch. The stranger watched their interaction amusedly but she ignored him to enjoy her fruity delight. She chewed on the straw angrily and imagined she was beating this silver haired jerk up. A few minutes into her day dreaming and she paused realizing what she had just done.

'_I hit Sasuke!' _She thought with mortification. Peeking from the corner of her eye she could see him watching her like she was some crazed animal. She slouched in her seat, her spirits dying.

'_He'll never be into me now…" _She thought sadly, her glassy eyes staring at nothing. Trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she watched the rest of the ceremony with less joy than she had started with.

The only time she could even remotely smile was when her brother, Pain, was called up to receive his diploma. She felt a little guilty that she couldn't be unconditionally happy for her brother like she wanted to be. The most she could dredge up was some half-hearted cheering.

When the last name was called the principle, Sarutobi, went to the podium with a small speech before the class broke into their final song. She thought that the "Out of the Box" ending theme was a weird, albeit a cute song choice. She smiled at the off key singing.

It was only when the vice principal, Tsunade, released a cage full of brightly colored birds that Sakura felt a true smile making its way on her face. They flew in a beautiful pattern, arching and swerving in unison and Sakura watched them the whole time. They passed over the audiences heads and Sakura felt something soft land on her head but ignored it, thinking it was a leaf caught in the wind.

She felt someone's knee nudge her and she looked sharply at the man seated next to her, her smile falling right off her face.

"What?" She ground out, angry at him for interrupting her life.

He pointed to her head and she looked at him questioningly.

"You have shit on your head." He said loudly. Sasuke, Naruto, and a few of the other people sitting next to her glanced at her. Sakura lifted her arm mechanically to pat her head. Her hand came back covered in a goopy, warm, white substance. Sasuke was staring at her hand disgustedly and she could feel her face burn, embarrassed.

Fireworks blazed through the air when Sakura, in a fit of rage, poured her drink on the silver haired jerk's head. She watched in satisfaction, as he leapt up in shock, the cold drink tingeing his hair pink and weighing it down to hang sloppily over his one eye. She let the cup go and watched as it bounced off his head. A firework exploded in a brilliant display of bright purple behind her as she spoke to him.

"Pink looks good on you," she smiled snarkily before stomping down the bleachers the strangers uncovered eye watching her the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later<strong>

"What class do you have next Ino?" Sakura asked her friend Ino. It was their first day of being a senior and Sakura loved it. So far all her teachers were really cool and interesting people. She'd have seven classes all together but only four periods a day as school ends around 1:30.

Her first class that morning was physics with Genma Shiranui, a laid back guy who joked around more than he taught. Which was fine with her as she preferred to relax in the morning.

Her second class had been US history with a man named Asuma Sarutobi. She recognized him as the principle's son and could see the resemblance through their similar actions. He chewed on an unlit cigarette the whole time during class and taught with his feet elevated on his desk.

Her third class was drama and theater with a man named Maito Gai. He was a…interesting character to say the least. She was a little hesitant about being taught by a guy who spewed on about the power of youth but TenTen seemed to genuinely like him and she trusted her judgment. If anything she could just drop the class as it was only an elective.

Checking her schedule again she saw that she had English next with someone named Kakashi Hatake. She was pretty excited about this class as English was her favorite class and she was eager to meet this Kakashi person as they would also be her AP creative writing teacher. She smiled eagerly at the thought of writing.

"I have history with Asuma Sarutobi," Ino read off her schedule.

"Oh, I had him already. He's really cool; very laid back."

"What do you have next?"

"English with Kakashi Hatake," she grinned. Ino whispered covertly to her.

"I heard he's really cute," she said with a wink.

Sakura fake gagged.

"Oh, grody Ino. The guy's probably 50." Ino laughed at her response and bid her good bye once they parted ways. Sakura walked down the hallway, reading the numbers on the door carefully. Spotting J103, she pulled the door open and was greeted with the grinning face of Naruto. He was chatting animatedly with Hinata who looked like she was about to faint.

She saw Sasuke in a corner seat and looked at him hesitantly. She hadn't spoken to him since the night of the graduation. She was too embarrassed to show her face to him so she chose a seat in the very front.

Sitting down she set her back pack to the side, pulling out a notebook for the class. She folded her arms and rested her head in the crook of her elbow. Hopefully, her teacher would get here soon so the class would go by sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

**Where the HELL is our teacher?** Inner Sakura, an alter ego she made up in her younger years, shouted irately in her mind.

She sighed outwardly and rubbed her temples, feeling a migraine coming on. The rest of the class had gone off to do their own thing leaving only a handful of them still present. If the teacher didn't show up soon she was going to leave as well.

Just as she thought that the door swung open revealing a familiar mop of silver hair. Sakura could feel her eyes widen and her jaw drop as the stranger's sole eye landed on her form.

"Good afternoon," he said calmly, "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your English teacher this year."

"YOU!" She screeched, pointing an accusing finger at the man that walked through.

Kakashi Hatake, her teacher for a whole year, was the silver haired man that embarrassed her.

The one she poured her drink all over.

He gave her a predatoty smirk and she shrunk into her seat.

High school couldn't get any worse than this….right?

* * *

><p>This idea has been bothering me lately and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I think I might just keep it as a one-shot. Tell me what you think.<p>

_FML-Complete_

**March 6, 2012**

**REVIEW! Please...**


	2. Slave Driving

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p>She looked to the clock mounted in the middle of the wall facing her. Class would end in three minutes and she was counting down the seconds that ticked by. Glancing at her teacher, Mr. Hatake, from the corner of her eye she could see that he was indeed still watching her with his lone obsidian eye.<p>

She gulped nervously and slouched in her seat. This was how the whole period had gone by. Her teacher would be staring at her while she tried her hardest to avoid his unnerving look.

The class seemed nonplussed by the teacher's late entrance and unusual behavior but chalked it to another eccentric teacher. There seemed to be an abundance of them in Konoha High according to what her brother and his gang told her.

Oh how she wished they had prepared her for the smug bastard sitting in front of her.

Shortly after his entrance, he had the class do some "reflecting" time as he called it, which pretty much consisted of them doing nothing. Naruto seemed to be having fun though, if his whoops of joy were anything to account for.

Ten more seconds of class left and Sakura gripped her back pack tighter. Once the bell rang she was booking it out of here. Being in the front row gave her the advantage of being able to achieve a speedy exit.

Five more seconds left…

"You," a very deep, very masculine voice spoke up nonchalantly. Sakura hesitantly looked to the owner of the very familiar voice and looked to her nightmare come to life. Mr. Hatake had his elbow on his desk, his head resting on his fist lazily.

He had a baby blue scarf on today and it was twined comfortably around his neck. Sakura glanced around the room and realized he was speaking to her.

"Me?" She asked meekly just as the bell rang. Chairs scraped against the floor as student got up to leave for home. Sakura sat, frozen in her seat.

"Come here," he said, motioning her forward with a lazy hand wave. She slowly got up, taking small baby steps to draw out their impending talk. Once she was at his desk, he moved to sit up straighter giving Sakura a better view of what he was wearing.

A short sleeved button up dress shirt. She could see a tattoo peeking from the edge of his sleeve and tried hard not to stare. The last student passed her to the exit and she watched as they left with a growing sense of dread.

It was only her and Mr. Hatake left in the room.

"What's your name?" He asked her his voice rumbling.

"Sa-sakura Haruno," she mumbled, her speech stuttering. He looked surprised.

"You're of Japanese descent?" He asked incredulously, which was understandable. Pink hair and green eyes don't exactly scream Asian.

"Half," she said shortly not going into specifics. As it was she was too nervous to explain. With any other person she probably wouldn't stop talking.

"Aa," He nodded his head, "you poured you're Kool-aid on me." He stated.

"Fruit punch," she corrected automatically and then instantly blushed in embarrassment. So he did remember. He stared at her, not amused and Sakura began to fidget.

"I'd like to remind you that I am your teacher and therefore hold a lot of power over your GPA. Especially, since you take at least two of my classes—"

"How did you –"

"I checked the student roster. You're name comes up a few times." He spoke coolly.

Sakura stared at him horrified. She was a 4.0 student and well on her way to being the class vale Victorian. She couldn't afford a B let alone an F….

"…What do I have to do?" She asked resignedly, figuring that he wanted something. Why else would he be talking to her?

"I don't like to grade homework or test," he told her. She stared at him not understanding what that was supposed to mean to her. He caught her confusion and rolled his eye at her lack of comprehension.

"Do them for me," he explained, "also take the attendance from now on…and input the students' grades' as well."

Sakura gaped at him.

"That's slave driving!" She yelled, outraged. Kakashi merely shrugged at her outburst.

"I like to believe it's an agreement founded on mutual benefits." She stared at him dubiously. "Exactly how do I benefit from this?" She asked him, skepticism in her voice. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head in a nonchalant manner.

"Well hears how I see it," He started, "either you can go do these tedious tasks I set forth or you can go to a month's worth of detention. And I don't think that will look to good on your record." He finished in a tone that left no room for argument.

She could tell he was smiling under his scarf and it took all her will power not to strangle him with it. In the end she gripped her bag tighter, appreciating the fact that it wasn't made of some weaker material, lest it be damaged.

"For pouring my drink on you?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"You should be glad that I'm not out to suspend you. Other teachers would for less." Sakura made a mental note to avoid these teachers he spoke of. She didn't think it was possible for anyone to be worse than this man.

"Is that all?" She asked sarcastically through gritted teeth. Unfortunately he took her sarcastic remark seriously and seemed to ponder on it for a while before smiling.

"Yeah, I want you to get me coffee from the teacher's lounge before class starts. Try not to pour it on me, 'kay?" He said jokingly but Sakura could tell he was being serious.

"I'll try my hardest not to," She said in a falsely perky manner, a fake smile on her face. Swinging around towards the exit, Sakura let her smile turn into a frown as she grumbled to herself.

Entering the empty hallway, Sakura stomped her way down to her locker. Entering the code for her lock, she slammed it open and shoved her brand new textbooks in the small space. She was extra vicious with her English textbook.

Closing and locking her locker, she walked to the school entrance to catch her bus. Just as she opened the door she watched, dismayed, as her school bus left the parking lot of the school. There was no way she'd catch up with it.

Pulling out her cell phone, she glanced at the time. It was 2:15 and she would have to wait another half an hour before the city bus would take her home.

She cursed Kakashi Hatake's existence. He made her miss her damn buss!

She could only be grateful that she would only see him during school.

TTTTTTTT

"You're late Sakura," Diane told her chidingly. Sakura looked up from tying her brown belt around her waist to the girl standing a short 4'7'' with short black hair and distinctly asian features. Behind her was a whole room full of people ranging from small children to grown adults sporting gi's with a variety of colored belts.

Diane herself was a black belt and Sakura bowed to her after bowing onto the mat. Diane followed suit.

"Sorry Diane, I got held up in school and missed my bus home. I had to wait for the city buss." She explained to the smaller girl. Diane nodded her head sympathetically before leaving to help out two white belts practicing their throwing technique.

Sakura walked to the head sensei of the judo club, a bald man with a medium build and a blue gi on. He smiled at the sight of her and they bowed to one another before he threw an arm around her in a casual hug.

"Sakura!" He said in greeting and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Randall sensei," she returned.

"We have a new sensei Sakura, so don't forget to bow to him too, ok?" She nodded her head and moved to the side of the room as she was in the way of two oncoming judoka's practicing Seoi nage. Examining the room, Sakura looked for the person her sensei was talking about but couldn't find anyone that looked unfamiliar or sporting a black belt.

Just as she finished looking a second time the entrance door to the doujo swung open. Sakura stared in shock at who stood in the threshold. They looked mildly surprised to see her as well.

"Hiya Sakura," Mr. Hatake said cheerfully, a hand rose in greeting.

Sakura felt like bashing her head against the wall.

* * *

><p>I love Judo.<p>

Thanks for all the reviews and people who encouraged me to continue the story! I love you all! :)

Oh, and for those of you who didn't realize this, this story takes place in Hawaii.

_Slave Driving-Complete_

**March 14, 2012**

**REVIEW! Please...**


	3. Unfortunate Discoveries

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p>She shuffled to the left, her grip on his sleeve unyielding. He smirked under the black turtle neck he pulled high over his nose. He knew exactly what she was planning and he waited patiently for her to go in.<p>

Her body twisted, arms pulling down then shifting to pull forward. Her leg jutted out but he easily stepped over it. He extended his left leg and pulled her back and down and she fell with a satisfying thump on the floor.

"Ippon," He told her mockingly and she growled when she got back up. Her hair was in disarray and the left side of her gi was coming out of her belt. Around them were other judoka's doing randori and Sakura jumped forward before she was crushed by someone caught in Ouchi gari.

"Nice attempt at Taiotoshi but you really have to work on your pull."

She didn't say anything; instead she reached to grab his lapel. Pulling him forward she attempted to wrap her leg around his to do a modified Kouchi gari. He saw this and threw his hand over her shoulder, his other reaching out to grip her elbow.

He swung around countering her move with Uchimata. She arched over his head and landed on the floor hard. He landed in a roll so as not to crush her with his weight.

"Nice Uchimata, Kakashi-sensei," the bald man, Randall, stated while clapping enthusiastically. "Sakura, you know you shouldn't be so hasty in judo. What if that was a real match?"

Sakura bowed her head at the man's chiding. Being scolded by the man she considered as a father figure was bad enough, but being scolded in front of her bastard teacher was just embarrassing. She chanced a glance at him to find him smirking at her condescendingly.

"Tsk, tsk," He muttered loud enough for only her to hear and she ground her teeth viciously to refrain from choking him out. She could see his smile widen under the black turtleneck at her obvious anger.

"Matte! Soremade!" Sensei Marc yelled and Sakura bowed to Kakashi (but refused to shake his hand) and went to the very back with the other brown belts where they waited to bow out and leave.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chyan…."Sakura halted, her spine stiffening at the teasing lilt in the man's voice. Practice had just ended and she had left the doujo quickly, her duffel bag slung over one shoulder and running shoes clutched in her hand.

She left right after their customary jumping jacks and forewent bowing to the sensei's lest she get sucked into another verbal match with her teacher. She really hated that guy.

"I know we're both Japanese and all, but I hardly think that's enough basis to refer to me in a friendly matter." She snarked, her pace picking up. She inwardly cursed the school's athletic trainer for locking the gate on the other side of the gym area. That only left one possible exit and lucky her Kakashi-sensei was leaving at the exact time as her.

Kakashi smiled, his lone eye curving.

"You know what that means?" He asked, pleasantly surprised. He shifted his Mizuno brand duffel bag, his gi top draped over it. He had changed into a plain white shirt and had a violet scarf covering his face.

"Of course I do. I took three years of Japanese."

"So I see you're very interested in your Japanese culture, hm?" He said casually as he fanned his shirt up and down to cool off his heated body. Sakura turned to say something to him and paused when she realized she was getting a perfect view of his six pack. She sputtered incoherently, her face turning red with her embarrassment.

"You're face is all red." Kakashi smiled benignly knowing the effect he was having on her.

"I'm hot!" She yelled loudly her quick pace turning into speed walking. Unfortunately, Kakashi's long strides easily allowed him to keep up with her. Soon they were passing through the gates that lead to the nearly empty parking lot.

"Where's your car?"

Sakura turned to frown at him. Of course he couldn't know that she didn't drive and had to take the city bus to get places.

"I don't drive," she said plainly, dropping her bag down to place her shoes inside. Kakashi watched her ministrations and glanced to a black mustang which she assumed was his.

"I can give you a ride." He offered and she immediately declined. She didn't want this maniac knowing where she lived.

"Sakura," she looked at him, her arm still buried in her bag. "You're getting in my car."

"I'll scream rape." She told him seriously.

"Then I'll dock points from the next test you take in my class."

"…" She stared at him, her brows furrowing in anger. How dare he –

"Better hurry up now before I get tired and just take you home with me."

She screamed in frustration, swinging her duffel at him. He caught it easily which just infuriated her more. He smiled and carried her bag to the black mustang where he unlocked the driver side door. She stomped her way there and swung the passenger side door open as he tossed her duffel bag in the backseat.

Or at least she tried to.

"Unlock the door!"

He leaned over but instead of unlocking the door he cracked the window open a little.

"Say please." Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you _serious!?_" He stared at her expectantly and she breathed in hard through her nose.

"_Please_…unlock the door…" There was a pause before she heard a click and she quickly swung the door open lest he play some other trick on her. Jumping in she chanced a glance in the back seat to see her duffel bag. Turning back around she decided to stare out the window so she wouldn't have to look at Kakashi and feel the incessant urge to strangle him.

"So where do you live?" He asked her pleasantly as he started the car.

"Up Makakilo." She said and watched as his hands moved to click on the radio. Katy Perry blared to life and Sakura was silently grateful that he didn't listen to classical music or something equally boring.

"Oh, good that's on my way." He said but she ignored him.

The car ride was silent for the most part with the occasional directional input (keep going, no, merge to the right) from her.

"Take a left at Malama market."

Kakshi glanced at her but she didn't notice. She waited till he made the left turn.

"Turn in over here."

"This is your house?" He said indicating to the house they pulled up in front.

"Yea," No, it actually wasn't but he didn't need to know that. Hopefully he wouldn't wait till she got in the house otherwise it would become very akward when she's forced to break an entry.

"Weird…" He said softly and Sakura heard and was momentarily offended for her (fake) house. "What?" She asked, a little more defensively than she intended. Did he think her house was gaudy like her hair color!?

"Noting, nothing," he said in a placating manner. "It's just that I live on the next street from here."

Oh, shit.

"What?" She was so horrified by what he said she hadn't realized that she spoke out loud.

"Yeah, my house is the one right next to the cobalt blue house." God must be playing a cruel joke on her. There was no other explanation. Or Satan was trying to get her to commit murder. That sounded more logical.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized that she exited the car in an almost mechanical fashion, strolled to her pretend house, and promptly bashed her head against the door.

Kakashi gave her a withering look and shook his head.

"Kids these days…."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura waited from her position against the door till she was sure Kakashi was gone. Sighing she strolled to the end of the street and turned right till she was on her and unfortunately Mr. Hatake's street.

She walked a few more minutes until she came across a familiar black mustang parked in front of a nondescript beige house. She glared at it and walked past it before turning onto a pathway surrounded by dead grass. Pulling out a key she entered her house which was the only cobalt blue house on the street.

.

.

.

.

.

It was when Sakura was lying in her bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals and drying her freshly washed hair that she realized she left her duffel bag in Mr. Hatake's car. She turned to smother her groan in a nearby pillow and silently prayed to just die already.

* * *

><p>When will Sakura's life start to look up? Not for a while I'm afraid. On the bright side she'll get to meet Madara in the next chapter.<p>

Sorry it took me a while to update as I was in the motherland to help my grandmother with her campaign for governor. But now I'm back to my house in Hawaii lol. Thanks for all the reviews everybody! I really appreciate them. :)

Now does anyone wanna be my beta? :D

_Unfortunate discoveries-complete_

**August 13, 2012**

**Review! Please…**


	4. Coffee Mug

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p>When Sakura got ready for school the next day she was more than a little surprised to see Pein at the dining table. He was more often than not holed away at his gangs' secret hideout so seeing him home, alone, and eating fruit loops was enough to make her question him.<p>

"The base is being searched by the cops." He responded.

Sakura knew that her brother and his friends dealt with some unsavory things but that was the extent of her knowledge. She didn't care to learn and really she didn't want to.

She never wanted to be placed in a situation in which she would have to turn in her brother. So instead of asking why exactly the police were searching his base she merely nodded her head and grabbed a bowl for breakfast.

"We have a new neighbor." She informed him while pouring fruit loops in her bowl. This was code for 'keep the illegal activity to a minimum while you're home'. Most of the neighborhood knew of the Haruno's and to keep their mouth shut when it came to them but new neighbors took some time to break in.

Pein swirled his milk with his spoon thoughtfully.

"I've seen his car. He works at your school."

He was talking about the school parking pass Kakashi hung off his rear view mirror. Sakura knew his question was more than curiosity. Pein wanted her to do surveillance on Kakashi and see if he would pose a problem to Akatsuki.

"Yea, he's kind of an asshole. But he doesn't seem too concerned with rules or anything." She thought of his blackmailing her and extreme tardiness. She may not like Kakashi but not so much that she'd want him to be targeted by Akatsuki. Pein nodded his head as he sipped the leftover milk from his bowl. Sakura finished before him and deposited her dishes in the sink.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

Sakura looked at her brother and hesitated for a moment before nodding wearily. She instantly regretted it when he sent her a casual smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later found Sakura walking on shaky legs to the schools front entrance. Her brother owned a ninja, and while Sakura trusted Pein with her life, riding one of those, downhill, was always scary.

After smoothing her mussed up hair into something presentable, Sakura made her way to her history class. The door was unlocked but nobody was present so Sakura left her back pack on the front corner seat and headed to the teacher's lounge.

She wasn't sure if Kakashi was serious about her getting him coffee in the morning but she didn't want to give him another reason to torture her.

Making her way to the aforementioned area she tested the handle briefly to see if it was locked. Seeing as it wasn't she casually walked in but froze when she spotted a man leaning out of the window.

Students weren't technically allowed in the teacher's lounge so she fully expected to be reprimanded on the spot. However, the man made no move toward her or even turned to acknowledge her presence. She waited a few beats and studied him in silence. His back was towards her but he was lean with broad shoulders and long, messy black hair.

She couldn't see his face but she could see smoke rising and the curious tinge of tobacco in the air. Sakura soon realized that he was smoking in the building and trying not to set off the smoke alarms by leaning out the window.

She opened her mouth to tell him off but stopped herself. She was in here against the rules and she really didn't need to make another enemy who held power over her GPA. So she pursed her lips and set about making Kakashi's coffee. Luckily, there was already some brewed in the coffee pot so she helped herself to it.

She hummed softly while she poured the steaming liquid into the porcelain mug she found. Once it reached near the rim she stopped and placed the pot back. Wrapping some nearby napkins around the coffee mug, she made to leave but was halted by the click of a window shutting.

Sakura felt her stomach churn.

The man had finished smoking and was now watching her with hard obsidian eyes. Sakura was momentarily mesmerized by his regal almost delicate features and decided that he was much prettier than Sasuke. She promptly blushed at her thoughts and at the fact that she just got caught.

"Umm…" She muttered eloquently. He arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her.

"I—um class! I need to get to class." She quickly gathered Kakashi's coffee and left the room as quickly as she could while balancing the mug. The man smirked at her retreating form, a dark amusement spreading across his features.

Too bad Sakura didn't see, otherwise that would've been her first clue that he was bad news.

.

.

.

.

.

When she made it to Kakashi's room she was surprised to see he was in his room. He was extremely late to their class on the first day so she kind of expected a repeat for today. However, he sat at his desk, black scarf in place, and hunched over a bright orange book.

"You're here early," His deep voice penetrated the silence.

"I could say the same to you." She placed the coffee mug on his desk and he looked at it with mild surprise.

"How did you know which mug was mine?" He said indicating to the white porcelain mug portraying a small pug surrounded by pink hearts.

"I had a feeling."

Truthfully she just picked the girliest mug with the intention of embarrassing him. She sighed inwardly at her fail.

He moved to take a drink of the coffee and Sakura watched with some anticipation. Kakashi had covered his face the whole time she'd known him and she was mildly curious as to what he was hiding.

Something clattered behind her and she turned around. She didn't see anything so she turned back to Kakashi only to see he was back to reading his book.

Surprised, she glanced into his mug.

"You didn't finish your coffee." She scolded him while pointing to his mostly filled cup.

"It tastes like shit," He told her bluntly while turning a page in his book. Her mouth fell open before she clamped it shut in irritation.

"It's black. I thought real men take their coffee black." She baited him. He pushed the cup farther away.

"Yes, but I've yet to scald away all my taste buds so I can still tell when coffee taste like shit. And this taste. Like. Shit." Sakura felt a blood vessel pop in her forehead. Instead of responding she turned to leave.

He can make his own damn coffee.

She almost made it out the door but stopped when he called her back.

"What!?" She yelled, more than a little annoyed.

He pulled something out from under his desk.

"This is yours I believe." It was her duffel bag. She walked back to him and grasped the shoulder strap he offered. She unzipped the top and looked at the neatly folded judo gi resting inside. She caught a whiff of some unfamiliar detergent.

"I hope you don't mind I washed it." It smelled like him. She wasn't sure how to feel about that so she just grudgingly nodded her head.

"Thanks," She muttered softly. His eye curved in a smile and Sakura felt that they might be able to get along…until he rudely told her to get the hell out of his classroom as she was interrupting his reading time.

.

.

.

.

.

When she made it back to her history class there were a few more people scattered in the seats. The teacher wasn't there yet so she decided to take a power nap before class started.

Laying her head on her crossed arms; she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come. Just when she was about to drift off she felt something prod her head. Thinking it was just her imagination she ignored it.

Another prod to her head.

And then another one but in her ear this time.

She jerked up with a disgruntled screech and glared at the perpetrator.

Obsidian eyes framed by inky black hair met her viridian orbs.

"Hey," The man greeted her as he pocketed the pencil he used to poke her with. "You were in the teacher's lounge earlier."

Sakura's mouth went dry as she continued to stare at him.

"You know students aren't allowed in there right?" her face heated up in embarrassment.

The man sighed at her lack of response and reached out to pinch her nose.

She sputtered in shock and reeled back while cupping her nose protectively.

"What was that for!?" She cried indignantly.

"I was trying to figure out if you were human or zombie. I know my face looks delicious but I'd rather it not be eaten." He paused before shooting her a crooked smirk.

"Well, actually, I wouldn't mind too much if a pretty girl like you were trying to eat my face. Or other things." And then he winked at her.

Sakura stared at him, shocked, and felt her whole face go cherry red. He chuckled and ruffled her hair and Sakura let him because her mind was currently trying to reboot itself.

The bell rang and the man stood up to his full height. Sakura thought he was going to leave but instead he moved to the front of the room. She felt dread building in the pit of her stomach as students poured into the room. As the last student entered, the mysterious man skimmed the room before settling on her.

"My name is Madara Uchiha and I will be your history teacher this year."

Sakura really thought she heard Satan chuckle.

* * *

><p>Yay, Madara! Yea, he's a little OOC but that's on purpose. You'll see his regular self every now and then. And to <strong>pluhsauce<strong>, I'm sorry but if there is any future SasuSaku it will most likely be one-sided. And **Namikaze541, **should I just email my stuff to you? Please PM me :).

Anyway a special thanks to:

**Pluhsauce, XxKakaBya007xX, Namikaze541, IamJustaCloud, Wolf, DemonicismIsMe, REDRydingHood, akatsuki's-chick, czarleigh, and JeanyDeiXzz **for reviewing my story. You guys make me feel so special :)

Happy New Year's peeps.

_Coffee Mug-complete_

**January 1, 2013**

**Review! Please…**


	5. Introductions

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the man sitting behind Mr. Sarutobi's desk. He smiled pleasantly at the class room to which they responded with confusion.<p>

"You can't be our teacher, Mr. Sarutobi is," Naruto informed the man with long raven hair. Madara's smile widened, showing off straight white teeth, and he shook his head in a negative.

"Asuma teaches team eight through ten and I cover team five through seven. He was just subbing for me the other day." Sakura felt her eyebrow rise as the unasked question went through everyone's mind.

"You…missed the first day of school?" She couldn't quite stop the incredulous tone she gave off but Madara seemed to not hear it as he turned his eyes to her.

"I find that the first day of school isn't very important. I'm not required to teach you anything, just pass out papers you need to sign. So, yes I did miss the first day of school." He beamed at her as Sakura shot him a disgruntled look. There seemed to be many Konoha High School teachers that neglected their student's education.

"Now that we've learned that I am in fact your teacher, let's proceed with the introductions. I want you all to pair up with another person and introduce yourselves. Talk about whatever you want to from your likes to your dislikes and whatever else you choose. Then you will present your partner to the class." Instantly chairs began to scrape against the floor as friends rushed to pair with one another.

Sakura had hoped to pair herself with either Naruto or Sasuke, but in the mad dash they had paired up with each other. Naruto sent her an apologetic look when she sent the two a longing look. Sasuke ignored her and instead proceeded to talk with Naruto. She felt a small throb in her chest at his obvious snub. Glancing around the remainder of the class she found that everyone was paired off already and she was the odd man out.

Of course she would be _that kid_. Before she could wallow anymore in her self pity a voice interrupted her depression.

"Seems the class is odd," said Mr. Uchiha as he pulled a seat next to her. She sent him a withering look and found herself scooting away from him. He smiled in amusement at her actions and leaned in close.

"My name's Madara Uchiha," He stage whispered into her ear and Sakura extended her leg to push his chair away.

"I'm aware," she snarked, while crossing her arms. He continued to smile his boyish smile as he placed his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. Then he leaned forward once more and Sakura placed her hand in his face when she found him getting too close.

"Don't you understand the concept of personal space?" She asked in a low growl as her hand stayed planted on his face. She quickly pulled it away when she felt his tongue dart out to lick her hand.

"Eew!" She cried out loud as she gave her hand a disgusted look. He laughed boisterously until she reached out to wipe his saliva on his hair. There was a silent pause as the two stared at each other tensely before Mr. Uchiha's face morphed into a pout.

"I just washed my hair," He said morosely as he reached up to touch his long, and admittedly soft hair. Sakura scoffed at his sadness.

"Well next time don't lick me." She muttered angrily before suddenly realizing how wrong that sounded.

"I-I mean –" She stammered her face erupting into a bright blush.

"I won't, I'll just bite you instead," he said in agreement. Her face turned even more red if that was possible. Did her classmates seriously not see how much he was perving on her? Glancing around she saw that everyone was deeply enthralled in their own conversations. She realized that this conversation was getting way out of hand so she thrust her hand out inches from his face.

"Sakura Haruno!" She practically yelled in her embarrassment. He gave her hand a surprised glance before taking it in his own to shake. She felt mildly better at the normalcy of it. That is until he pulled her hand up to his mouth and gently bit her.

She could only gape at him in quiet shock. He laughed in utter amusement, his loud laughter effectively catching the whole class' attention and they watched the two silently. Sakura stayed in her frozen position, her twitching eye the only movement she could make in her stunned state.

His laughter slowly died down and by that time the class had lost their interest in the two. Sakura was still pretty shocked so she could only give him a wide eyed stare when he made eye contact with her.

"So, what do you like to do Sakura?" He asked, his mirth still shining in his eyes.

"Kill perverts," She told him in a serious tone. "I like to kill perverts."

"And how do you kill these perverts, hmm?"

"With my feet of fury. I can kick hard enough to crush a man's pelvis." She said while giving his groin a significant look to which he smiled toothily.

"Good thing I'm not a pervert, eh?" His sleeves were rolled up and Sakura saw a tattoo of a swirled loilipop on his inner forearm. Not a pervert, huh?

"That's up for discussion." She said while staring at his tattoo. He saw her stare and casually flexed his forearm and bicep. She gave him an unimpressed look at his action to which he simply smiled.

"_Anyway_, what else do you like to do besides killing poor, unsuspecting men?" The class was chattering away in the background, their laughter bouncing off the walls. Naruto was the loudest of them all and Sakura could hear Sasuke call him a dobe every now and then.

Sakura pondered on her likes, finding that most of her time was spent on school or sports.

"I guess sports…"

"What kind of sports?" He asked politely.

"Judo and wrestling," She admitted. It wasn't often that she told people what type of sports she played as it was considered primarily as male sports. However, Hawaii was a lot more accepting to females playing contact sports so there was less of an issue here than in the main land.

Mr. Uchiha hummed in interest.

"I do those sports as well," He told her to which she was surprised.

"You do?" It wasn't often that a teacher did either judo or wrestling, let alone both. He nodded in confirmation.

"I came from a traditional Japanese family so my parents expected me to learn some of the sports of our heritage. Because they wanted me to excel in judo, they also put me in jiu-jitsu and wrestling. I'm also very skilled in Aikido and Kendo."

"What, no Karate?" She asked, secretly stunned at all the sports he played. He laughed and shook his head, his long hair swaying with his movement.

"No I figured that boxing was a good enough substitute. My parents were disappointed though." She gave him a long look.

"Just out of curiosity…how good are you at all these different sports?"

"I'm really good at what I do." He said with a cocky smirk.

"Like how good? State placer good?" She hedged.

"Not only am I a state placer, I am nationally ranked as number one in most of these sports." She gave him a dumbfounded look.

"You're lying," She accused him. There was no way someone could be that talented as to place first in several sports. He chuckled at the disbelief in her voice.

"No really, I am." She gave him a contemplative look.

"What school did you come from?"

"Punahou*," he said slowly at the abrupt subject change. She rolled her eyes at the name of the prestigious private school.

"Well that explains everything." He laughed at her tone.

"Do I hear some jealousy?"

"Of course not, why would I be jealous of some rich, snuck up snobs?" She asked him. In reality she only hated Punahou because of the four time state placer that attended the school. The girl would beat her in both wrestling and judo despite how hard Sakura worked and that formed an immediate dislike to Punahou and all that attended the school.

"You realize that not all the kids that go there are rich, right?"

"Oh, I know all about the high class athletes that they recruit too….were you one of them or the rich kids?" He chuckled at her question.

"Both actually."

"Figures." She said while rolling her eyes. Mr. Uchiha chuckled some more before signaling for the class to begin their introductions. Sakura ended up going last since her partner was Mr. Uchiha and she debated on whether to make the introduction bland or funny.

When it came time for her to present she decided to just keep it short.

"This is Mr. Uchiha. He's a bad ass tick monstah** who beats little kids on a regular basis. Don't mess with him." The class tittered a little at the introduction and Mr. Uchiha snorted loudly.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She can kick your pelvis hard enough to crush it. Plus she kills perverts for fun so I dissuade any men from coming onto her." Sakura turned to give Mr. Uchiha an incredulous stare as the class erupted into laughter. The worse part was when all the males nodded their heads in agreement.

Guess she was dying a virgin.

* * *

><p>*Punahou is a real private school in Hawaii. They are top notch and seem to excel at everything. I experience a lot of envy when I hear about them.<p>

**Tick monstah (Thick monster) which basically means he's a really strong/buff guy. People in Hawaii speak pidgin, so don't be surprised if I use it in the story every now and then. I'll translate most of it.

I didn't really like this chapter. Probably because Kakashi wasn't in it. But I put it off too long so I kind of just typed whatever came to mind. Also, Madara is more like a mix of his usual self as well as Tobi. There is a reason for this but it's a secret right now.

Anyway, wrestling season is finally coming to an end which means the beginning of judo season. I find I'll miss wrestling even though it's not my favorite sport. Also, sorry for the late updates, school is really getting to me. Hopefully, I'll be able to update more during my spring break.

A special thanks to:

**Czarleigh, Kisho101, harunoakatsuki, Hyacynthianna, Niixxy, JeanyDeiXzz, REDRydingHood, Teacher's Secretary, Namikaze541, travellerslover, XxKakaBya007xX, yui, namina88,** **Guest, Pixychick84, inu-babygirl1, Pinky5200, **and **mun3litKnight **for reviewing my story. I feel so special after reading all your reviews. :)

_Introductions-Complete_

**February 26, 2013**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	6. Sickness

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p>When Sakura woke up the next day, it was to an intense headache that seemed to radiate behind her eyelids. Her head felt heavy and hot and she groggily pushed herself up into a seated position.<p>

That caused a wave of nausea to erupt and she groaned piteously once she realized she was sick.

"Pein…" She called weakly. There was no response and she slowly pushed herself out of her bed. The world spun in a slow, lopsided circle causing her to moan. She made slow unsteady steps towards the stairs and called out softly to her brother once more. When there was again no response she came to the conclusion that her brother had gone back to his base.

She moaned once more and decided that a shower might help her. Half an hour later she decided that no, the shower didn't help as the pounding in her head only grew in the span of time. She was too feverish to pick out a nice outfit so she just threw on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt she found.

A slow brushing of her teeth and she was out of her house and making her way to the bus stop.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura forewent making Mr. Hatake his morning coffee after the first time he insulted her. Plus she was sick and she decided he wouldn't appreciate a sick person making him coffee. Instead she went to Mr. Uchiha's room and plopped her self in the nearest chair. Then she folded her arms and rested her face on them.

The class was somewhat empty when she entered, most of her peers choosing to mill around in the hallways instead. When the bell rang, signifying the start of class, people poured in through the class room doors making Sakura grumble at the stomping they made.

That was when Mr. Uchiha entered and spotted her hunched form with a frown. Instead of calling her on it and embarrassing her, he decided to begin the lesson on Hawaii's ancient history and its previous monarchy*. During the lesson Sakura had yet to lift her head and Madara found that worrisome.

He knew all about Sakura and her studious ways. Pein, despite all his attempts to appear cold and aloof, held quite the soft spot for his little sister. Once he started, it was hard to get him to shut up about his "amazing little sister" and how well she was doing in school. Madara stomached it out of politeness in the beginning but after a while found an interest in the mysterious little Sakura.

He decided that she would be a great tool in the case that Pein or Konan decided to rebel against him. All he had to do was gain her trust first and then he would essentially have the upper hand.

And so it was with feigned concern that he gently nudged Sakura awake

"What's wrong?" He asked when she raised blood shot eyes to meet his. The class was reading their text books diligently, the occasional whisper permeating the otherwise silence. Sakura frowned and shook her head slowly.

"I'm feeling kind of sick," She muttered thickly. Madara took in her pale features before placing his palm to her forehead. She didn't even flinch and Madara found that disconcerting in itself. Sakura had made it very clear about his attempts at breaching her personal space but she didn't seem to care now.

He could tell why as soon as he felt how scorching hot her face felt.

"You're on fire," He said softly, some genuine concern leaking through his voice. It wouldn't do to have a sick tool.

She mewled piteously and Madara frowned again as he removed his hand. He walked back to his desk and wrote on a nearby slip of paper before handing it to her.

"You're excused from class, Sakura. Go to the health room and try to sleep it off." Sakura couldn't find the strength to protest so she weakly nodded her consent and grabbed her back pack. She could feel the curios looks her classmates gave her but she ignored it.

Once she was out of her classroom, she began to feel nauseas due to all the movement she was making. She groaned at the sick feeling that radiated from her body and began her trek to the girl's bathroom. She was almost sure she was going to throw up and she'd rather do it in a toilet if she could.

Seeing the bathroom she quickly pulled the door open and stepped through.

Kakashi sat at his desk, his orange book pulled up to his face.

"What are you doing in my class so early?" Sakura gave Kakashi an ill look.

"Is that where I am? I thought this was the bathroom…" She twirled around in a confused circle causing Kakashi to look up from his book. He raised a brow at her sickly pallor. On top of that, her clothes were mismatched and wrinkled, and her hair in a messy disarray.

"Are you ok?" He asked her hesitantly as she reached for a nearby chair. It scraped against the tile slowly, and Kakashi watched her sluggish movements.

"No. I think I'm dying." She told him seriously as she sat down. She pulled her back pack onto her lap and gripped it tight to her chest. Then she proceeded to curl into herself.

Kakashi frowned at the piteous sight.

"What happened in your class?" He asked, realizing that she was out a half an hour early.

"My teacher excused me to go to the health room." She muttered into her back pack.

"Sounds like a nice guy," he commented. Sakura scoffed despite herself.

"More like perverted guy," She mumbled incoherently, her words muffled by her back pack. Then she moaned from her pounding head ache causing Kakashi to sigh and put his book down. He had a free period right now and he had planned on using it to read his book, but Sakura seemed genuinely sick and he'd feel kind of bad if he just kicked her out…

He reached into his desk and pulled out the thermometer he kept inside his first aid kit. Standing up, he walked it over to her and she looked at it strangely.

"You keep a thermometer in your desk?" She asked, giving him a strange look then taking it from him. He hummed noncommittally and stuffed his hands in his pockets. She turned it on, placed it under her tongue, and waited for the beep to go off signaling that it was done. A thought came to her mind as she waited.

"You didn't put this in your mouth did you?" She asked, somewhat horrified at the mere idea. Her words came out slightly slurred due to the thermometer but he understood her none the less.

"Of course not," He told her, disgusted. She sighed in relief.

"That's a rectal thermometer." She spat it out instantly, just as the beep went off signaling that it was finished. It clattered to the floor and Sakura felt the nausea in her stomach grow. Kakashi saw her expression and cursed, quickly running to grab his trash bin and thrust it in front of her. Once it was inches from her face she wasted no time in grabbing it and throwing up whatever was in her stomach.

Tears stung her eyes at the acrid taste in her mouth and the weakness that fell over body as she continued to vomit. She felt Kakashi behind her, holding her hair and felt like she should be grateful, but couldn't get over the immense mortification of throwing up in front of her enemy.

"It was just a joke, Sakura. It's not a rectal thermometer," He spoke in a comforting manner, his hand rubbing her back soothingly. She couldn't respond, her body still in the act of dry heaving. Once it was all over, Sakura spat once to get any remnants of vomit out of her mouth and sat up.

When Kakashi took the trash bin from her, he saw that her face was tear-streaked and still a little green. He placed the trash bin outside the room for the janitor and picked up the thermometer on his way back. It read 103 degrees and he cursed under his breath.

"You're extremely sick, Sakura." She moaned in what sounded like agreement.

"I'm going to call your parents, okay?" He said gently as he walked to his desk.

"Don't have any parents," She muttered morosely, her reaction more out of weakness than any sadness. He stumbled at that, clearly embarrassed that he had brought up what was probably a sensitive topic.

"Do you have a guardian I can call?" He asked instead, his hand already poised to dial a number, phone held up to his ear. She shook her head, already knowing her brother was not home and busy with Akatsuki business. He sighed and placed the phone back in its cradle.

"Is there anyone I can call?" Her silence was answer enough. An awkward silence descended upon the duo as Kakashi debated on what to do. He ended up dialing the principal's number.

"Hey kid, what do you want?" Kakashi grimaced at the voice.

"Hello Jiraiya, I'm here with a sick student and was wondering if I could take them home. Their guardian is currently unavailable." There was a very long pause on the other side of the phone and Kakashi could already guess what the older man was thinking.

"This student…they wouldn't by any chance be…female would it?" Kakashi could practically see the lecherous smile Jiraiya was most likely sporting.

"Yes, she is in fact female. Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, that girl. Yea her file only has her brother listed as an emergency contact…but she's eighteen so she could actually give you verbal consent to sign her out of school**." He looked over at Sakura and saw how miserable she looked. He decided that was consent enough.

"Yes, I'll be taking her home then. Please let the front office know."

"Just remember Kakashi, the girl is legal so you could totall—" Kakashi hung up the phone before he could finish that sentence.

Walking to Sakura he realized the girl had fallen into a fitful sleep and he sighed once more to himself.

Then he reached down to shoulder her backpack and pick her up bridal style. She grimaced in her sleep and then turned to bury her face into his chest. He couldn't help but find her actions cute. Then he harshly berated himself for those thoughts and quietly reminded himself why he was here in the first place.

Today was going to be one of those days.

.

.

.

.

.

When Sakura woke up she found that she was in the back seat of a car. Sitting up she found that she was in the back seat of Mr. Hatake's car. He glanced at her through the mirror before turning back to the road.

"Am I being kidnapped?" She asked. He snorted through his scarf and rolled his eye.

"You threw up in my class then passed out. I'm just driving you home kid."

"Oh," She blinked in shock. "You didn't have to do that…"

"Well I couldn't fit you in my closet and I didn't want my students to think anything once they saw your unconscious body so, this was really the only alternative." She gave the back of his head a blank look before shaking her head. Of course he wouldn't be helping her out of the kindness of his heart. He didn't have one, just a black hole.

It soon grew silent and Sakura felt her eyes get heavy. Closing them, she fell asleep once more.

.

.

.

.

.

When Sakura woke up a second time it was because something icy was pressed up against her cheek. She squealed in protest and swatted at the offending substance blindly, before realizing that it was Mr. Hatake. He held a 7-11 slushy in his hand and Sakura stared at it blankly before taking it into her own hands. It was her favorite flavor; strawberry.

Taking a sip of the icy drink, she soon realized that she was in a living room. And not her own living room. The furniture was all beige or earthy tones and the only pictures she could see were of dogs. When a small pug trotted into the living room to nudge its nose against Mr. Hatake's leg she came to a horrifying conclusion.

"So, Sakura," Mr. Hatake began in a sinister tone, "Imagine my surprise when I take you to your house only to be told you don't live there." The look he gave her could only be described as murderous.

Yea, she was definitely in Mr. Hatake's house. She could only hope he wouldn't try to kill her during her visit.

* * *

><p>* Every year, for at least a semester, we will learn about Hawaiian history. It gets old pretty quick.<p>

**My school is pretty lenient about student's skipping class or school. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if a teacher took a sick kid home. Actually, I'm fairly positive they wouldn't care.

So this was a quick update as I'm celebrating the fact that wrestling is over. My boyfriend didn't place in states which was disappointing but now it's time for JUDO!

A special thanks to:

**HoneyandMint, czarleigh, Niixxy, mun3litKnight,** **JeanyDeiXzz, Pixychick84, **and** TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx** for reviewing! And an even more special thanks to **Namikaze541** for being my beta this chapter!

_Sickness-Complete_

**March 2, 2013**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	7. Living Arrangements

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

><p>Sakura sat with her slowly melting icee in her hands. Mr. Hatake's pug sat next to her, his eyes droopy and strangely accusing. And Mr. Hatake stood with his arms crossed and his body radiating waves of anger.<p>

"I…can explain." She told him, when really she couldn't explain. How does one tell their teacher that they thought they were the devil and they didn't want them to know where they live?

"Can you Sakura?" Mr. Hatake asked angrily. "Because I'd really like to know." The pug placed its paw on Sakura's lap in what felt like a reassuring manner.

"Um…I thought you were—" Wait she wasn't supposed to say devil! She scrambled to come up with another word.

"A pervert." All the anger seemed to drain from Kakashi as his face settled on a very dry and indignant expression. Sakura shortly realized that pervert was probably no better than devil.

"I mean…I…forgot where I lived?" Her voice rose in a questioning manner.

"You forgot where you live." He asked her in a disbelieving voice.

"Yea, you know…judo…I think I might've hit my head or something. My memory has been somewhat shoddy." She laughed sheepishly while inwardly applauding herself at the excuse.

Kakashi, did not seem to share her thoughts.

"Sakura…please, please tell me you're not homeless and living in a box or something."

"If I say no will you let me go?" The pug yipped and nibbled on her finger as Kakashi gave her a blank look. She sighed in defeat, her head falling back against the couch in resignation.

"I live next door. In the Cobalt blue house with all the dead grass." He gave her a long, calculating look.

"A boy with orange hair lives there." He was bringing up the fact that she didn't call him to pick her up. She squirmed in her seat because speaking about her brother was kind of a big no-no. But Kakashi's gaze was sharp and Sakura knew he would want the whole story.

"Yeah that's my brother. He mostly lives with his friends but he comes and visits every now and then…" Which was true. She just left out the part where 'now and then' was actually once every month. Her brother lead a dangerous lifestyle, one that left them with enough money to live comfortably. But it came with a price and one of them was all the danger that seemed to follow him. And he would absolutely not let that danger come anywhere near his baby sister.

So the less she came into contact with him, the better. That doesn't mean he left her completely defenseless. The house was under 24 hour surveillance and he had men who checked up on their residence regularly. And if all that failed her phone held the number she was only to use if all hell was breaking loose.

Mr. Hatake gave her a dubious look.

"Your brother just leaves you, a teenager, all alone to take care of yourself? Is your brother that irresponsible?" Some barely contained rage started to seep into his voice, which alarmed Sakura. It was starting to sound like Mr. Hatake actually cared. About her. She looked around discreetly to see if she was actually on set for some kind of prank show. Finding no camera men she turned back to Mr. Hatake who was smoldering with thinly veiled anger.

"Um, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself just fine. And my brother works hard to keep me fed and housed." Mr. Hatake did not look appeased by her answer at all. He began shaking his head.

"Go home," He told her and she sprung up like wild fire at the magical words. She wanted to put as much distance as she could between her and Hatake, and the walls of her house would do just the trick—

"—and pack your bags." Her thought process jumbled and then failed her. What did he say?

"What did you say?"

"Pack your bags. You're going to live with me." She stared at him for a full minute in silence.

"I…I'm sorry I think my brain was fried during my fever….I could've sworn you said something that sounded a lot like 'come live with me,' but that can't be possible because…because you're my _teacher_ and that would look totally inappropriate." And you're the devil and I refuse to live with the devil.

Mr. Hatake spared her a glance before he pulled out his cell phone and flashed it at her.

"I have a lot of connections, Sakura, ones that would legally put you under my custody as a foster child, because right now, you're little more than an abandoned orphan." She hissed at the word orphan and shot him a dirty look.

"Principal Tsunade would never allow you to work at school if she found out about our _living arrangement_." He snorted and gave her a look.

"Tsunade retired last year, Sakura. She gave her resignation speech at the graduation ceremony." She tried to recall any memories of Principle Tsunade's speech but all she could remember was the burning hate she felt for the man in front of her. She brought up the new principle to which Hatake quickly shut down her argument.

"Principal Jiraiya wouldn't mind our living arrangements at all. In fact he'd probably try to write a book on it."

"…I don't see why I have to come and live with you. You could just come and check up on me like a regular person." She pitched out in a feeble attempt to dissuade him.

"Because you could get sick like you did today, and pass out again, but instead of your fever breaking up like today it could overheat your brain and organs and you could die. Or you could fall and hit your head and bleed out. Or a number of other things. But the point is that no one would know until it was too late. If you're here at least I can make sure you're ok."

Well that was….actually kind of nice. Maybe Hatake really was a good guy. But then he shot her a smug look and sent her a wink.

"Plus I like the idea of a live-in maid." She could just hear the smirk in his voice. And she opened her mouth without thinking.

"You're the Devil."

Well the smirk fell from his face faster than lightning.

* * *

><p>Short update but I thought I should get it up since it's been so long. Sorry, but a lot of tings have been happening in my life which is making it difficult to update. Be reassured that I'm not dead yet, lol.<p>

A special thanks to: JeanyDeiXzz, Pixychick84, Kurage-hime-chan, Known Anonymous, donewithstar, tokiohotellover94, czarleigh, XxKakaBya007xX, Pixychick84, Niixxy, mun3litKnight, Nori, HappyCrayon, YouTalk2Much Halo, X-Sammie-Jo-X, AshKetchumNow, Hanatokimi56, Aly Smiles, and Lilyin for the review

_Living Arrangements-Complete_

**December 24, 2013**

**REVIEW! Please…**


	8. (Un)Sexy Revelations

**High School Couldn't Get Worse**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything related to Kishimoto's work.

**Summary:** Sakura officially hated this silver haired jerk that embarrassed her in front of Sasuke. So she felt pretty justified when she poured her drink on his head. Oh…he was her teacher?

**Pairing**: KakashiSakura

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

I'm experimenting with my romance in this and I've gotta say…I'm so unromantic :/

* * *

><p>When Kakashi finally let Sakura go, it was with a lot of glaring. Guess he didn't appreciate the devil comment. So she kind of skedaddled out of the house before he could think of some kind of embarrassing chore for her. But god, that walk between his and her house was tortuous.<p>

On one hand she did want to go home but she knew that it would only be a temporary reprieve from Kakashi because now she had to live with him. So there was quite a bit of feet dragging on her part.

"Get a move on, Saks, I want dinner some time this day." Sakura turned around to find Kakashi leaning against his porch and watching her sad journey to her house. She only made four steps since she left his house. That was five minutes ago.

"Don't call me that," She grumbled lowly to herself and took another slow, slow step.

Kakashi sighed loudly and Sakura took perverse pleasure in the knowledge that she was annoying him. Take _that _Satan.

But then she felt herself being hefted up and over someone's shoulder and she had to resist the automatic reflex to scream. When she got over her initial fright, indignation welled up and she found herself gripping tightly to the back of his white, short sleeved shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," She said tightly, between gritted teeth.

"You are taking far too long. I want you to get all your crap and be unpacked in my house by today, not next year." He took long, easy strides and Sakura was kind of impressed that he didn't seem to be phased by her added weight. Not that she was heavy or anything.

She quickly sagged her body to make herself into dead weight and Kakashi huffed at her trouble.

"Oh, you're so cute," He remarked sarcastically and she smiled at the irritation in his voice.

"A lot of people tell me so."

When he reached the front door he jiggled the knob experimentally and found that it was locked. She didn't proffer any key to him so he dragged his fingers against the ledge and then kicked a couple of her shoes.

There was a small tinkling noise from one of her red converse and he reached down and produced a key attached to a small bell charm. Testing it out he found that it was in fact the key to the house.

"You really should find a better hiding spot," He said before shoving the key into her back pocket. She squawked indignantly and tried to punch his kidneys. He ignored her futile effort until he made it to her living room.

Stopping in front of her couch he dropped her unceremoniously. She fell with a little bounce and glared daggers at him from her laying position.

"Why are you mad at me, I'm just returning your keys."

"You touched my ass, you pervert." She said and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Something flashed in his exposed eye and his perpetual grin almost looked taunting. He leaned in towards her and Sakura warily leaned back until she couldn't go farther.

"You think I want something from you Sakura?" His mouth whispered against her cheek as she held his stare. He placed both hands against the side of her head, effectively caging her in.

Her breath hitched in her throat, in fright or excitement she didn't know. Opening her mouth to tell him off and push him away she suddenly stopped. Because there, in his eye was that same mocking glint, the one that just told her that he was playing with her.

Well two could play at this game.

So with much more bravado then she really had she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, hands coming up to grip his hair lightly. And there was a spark of surprise in his face that drove her to do her next actions.

"I don't know Mr. Hatake," She breathed in what she hoped was a good impression of smoky seductress. "Do you want something from me?" She slowly dragged him forward with little resistance until he rested between her slightly parted legs. There was a beat of silence as he slowly appraised her. His look turned challenging as he dragged his hands down to rest on her outer thighs.

"Are you offering?" A thumb was tracing small circles against her leg and she was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. Kakashi was winning and they both knew it. So Sakura took it to the next level and extended her legs to wrap around his waist, effectively pulling him all the way in.

"Only if you want it," She said softly, almost shyly and she inwardly cursed at her failed attempt at coyness. Kakashi griped her legs tight, pinning her to him and then leaned forward, closing the distance between them. It was almost like a game of chicken; who was going to give in first.

Just as their faces were inches apart he suddenly sighed and pulled away. Her legs disentangled from around his waist as he stood to his full height and walked away.

"Make sure you pack up everything you need."

There was a moment of silence and then Sakura let a quiet hiss and a fist pump. She had beaten Kakashi at his own game. So enraptured in her own victory she didn't see Kakashi's conflicted expression and shaking head as he departed from the house.

.

.

.

.

.

What the fuck was that. Kakashi paced in his bedroom as he recounted what took place moments ago. Something in the game had gone too far, he had let it go too far. Scrubbing his face he couldn't help but think of Sakura's pouty pink lips as she leaned towards him invitingly.

"Jesus," He muttered as he felt a familiar heat course through his body. Okay, so Sakura is an attractive young woman. He'd noticed that prior to today but never had it really occurred to him that Sakura was attractive to _him_.

But maybe he should have noticed that he had some type of attraction towards her, otherwise he would've never tormented her the way he has.

And then he went and invited her to come and live with him.

As if sensing his thoughts about her Sakura walked passed his door holding a large box of her belongings. Spotting him she stopped and shifted it to rest against her hip and Kakashi couldn't stop his eyes from tracing the curve of said hips. He shook his head and forced those thoughts away quickly.

"So, where am I going to stay?" She asked.

"In my bed," He said without thinking and Sakura raised a brow at him unimpressed and probably still thinking this was part of the game. Little did she know that the game ended along with his sanity.

"The room next to mine," He rectified and she departed to said room. Yep, these plaster walls should be enough to block out any perverse thoughts that should rise during her stay. Now he just had to figure out how to get her to stay in that room for the rest of her life…

She appeared once more in the doorway, disturbing his thoughts.

"So, are you going back to school, or are you done for today?" Kakashi blinked. Oh, he had forgotten about his class. Glancing at the clock he realized that it was at least a half an hour into second period already.

"Well, I'm sure that my class has already dismissed themselves at this point. So I should call someone to leave a note on my door saying I've broken my leg or something." Sakura gave him a flat look as he proceeded to pull out his cell and call Asuma.

"See, this is why we're failing. You sucky teachers."

"Oh, Sakura, that is _exactly _what I'd expect to hear from a student of this generation. It's always the teachers fault, never the students." She blanched and puffed up indignantly.

"Cause it is your fault!" She screeched before slamming his door in a fit of rage.

And like that his attraction to her evaporated and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Crisis averted," He mumbled.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, maybe slamming the door wasn't the polite, mature thing to do but _holy shit _did that guy not shut up?

Sakura huffed from where she stood outside of Kakashi's room, arms folded over her chest angrily. She actually kind of wished that he had gone back to school because she was certainly not looking forward to his lingering presence.

As if sensing her thoughts, Kakashi's pug came and nipped her hard in the ankle.

"_Ouch _you damn—" The pug whined when she hefted him up to her face. Her anger simmered and died down as he looked up at her with large eyes.

"You're lucky you're adorable," She told him ruefully when he pressed his wet nose into her eye.

"That's my chick magnet you're holding." Sakura screeched and whipped around, the pug held out in front of her like a shield. Kakashi gave her a very unimpressed look before gently taking the pug from her outstretched hands. Satan had some ninja skills, cause she didn't even hear that door open.

"Really, Sakura? Using a puppy as a shield," He shook his head in mock disapproval. "_Sick."_

The pug yipped in agreement as Sakura gaped at them silently.

"I'm going to kill you. Very painfully."

He smiled crookedly, hand stroking the pug cradled in the crook of his arm in a sinister fashion.

"You can try." And then he set down his demon dog and pulled out his book of un-holiness as she glared at him murderously.

"Oh, you think I'm joking? Just watch Hatake. I'll be in your room tonight." She gave him the evil eye to which he seemed to find greatly amusing. Well, either she was amusing him or his book was.

She hadn't even caught how inappropriate her words sounded until Kakashi opened his mouth.

"Oh, Sakura, I had no idea you were into me that way. _Ohlalala. _But I can say now that watching me sleep is decidedly creepy. Is this what you do with that Uchiha kid?"

"W-well you know what's creepy? You and the fact that you read porn in front of kids you-you pervert!" She sputtered out, more than a little offended. Oh damn, she forgot to deny sleep stalking Sasuke. Would it seem weird if she tossed it out as an afterthought?

Kakashi's eyebrow shot up and he looked very pleased for some reason.

"And how, pray tell, do you know that what I am reading is porn?" The leer he gave her then indicated he was very interested in her response.

Sakura scoffed and gave him a disgusted look.

"Naruto has a whole collection of them at his house," She informed him matter of factly and Kakashi deflated at her unsexy response.

"Geeze Sakura," He commented lightly, eyes trailing back to his book. "You're such a bore sometimes." A vein throbbed in her head then and she reached out to snatch his book. Glancing at it, she saw that it was the newest edition and Kakashi was only at mid story.

"Would a bore know the ending?" She asked him challengingly and the look he gave her then was of narrow eyed scrutiny.

"You're bluffing." He said slowly and Sakura smirked then.

"At the ending Junko is going to-!" Kakashi quickly placed his hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Okay, you're not bluffing." Damn straight, take that you over bearing fu—

"But that doesn't prove you're not a bore. Maybe if you read the rest of the book to me aloud, _then_ I won't think you're a bore anymore." And here he smirked. Sakura frowned mulishly when he took his hand away and looked at the page he was reading.

Needless to say, it was the steamiest part of the story and involved a lot of unnecessary detail. Kakashi's smirk grew wider when Sakura's face turned red at a particularly descriptive sex scene.

She coughed embarrassedly and opened her suddenly dry mouth.

"U-um Junko twined his fingers into Harashi's hair, e-exposing her pale, slender neck and a great deal of her," She paused awkwardly. "Cleavage."

Kakashi snorted into his scarf, which he soon turned to a cough at her infuriated glare. He gave her an innocent smile and she harrumphed before continuing.

"Harashi panted, each labored breath causing her…breast to brush temptingly against Junko's own bare chest. 'Do you want me?' Harashi breathed out, her sweet breath tickling against the sensitive skin of Junko's neck. He felt the first stirring of lust growing in his…"

She paused again her eyes skimming over the rest of the paragraph. Her face grew increasingly red and when she made eye contact with Kakashi her face erupted until it was actually darker than her hair. It was a weird sight indeed.

"I'm a bore!" She said, embarrassed, before chucking his book at his face. Kakashi laughed and caught it easily.

"I know," He told her soothingly and reached out to teasingly ruffle her hair.

"I'm going to report you to the authorities, you damn pervert." Kakashi laughed louder and Sakura deflated.

"I think its time to make dinner, hmm?" He said after he was done laughing like a hyena. He gave her a meaningful look before casually looking to the kitchen.

"Oh, sensei, let me make dinner tonight," She said sarcastically, clearly seeing his obvious gestures. Kakashi feigned surprise.

"Oh, Sakura if you _insist._"

"Oh, I do. Just out of curiosity, where do you keep your rat poison?"

She smiled sweetly at the flat look he gave her.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I've officially decided that…I might just stay away from the original plot in this one. I mean, I have a plot prepared but every time I try to implement it, it takes half a year to write it out. So instead I'm just going to keep up with the silly banter and general torture of Sakura. Plus, I need to stay away from angst because looking at all my work that is generally where it strays. So I'm keeping this story light and romantic, and if the plot happens to find its way in there, well, that's great too. Hopefully, by doing this I'll update more frequently :)<p>

A special thanks to HoneyandMint, Pixychick84, JeanyDeiXzz, XxKakaBya007xX, AshKetchumNow, light-blossom-and-dark-warrior, kathymoonstone, your-kidney-4lunch-3, LltmssLeaks, kidcrooner for the reviews! And to all the people who still continue to read this story after such infrequent updates lol.

_(Un)Sexy Revelations-Complete_

**October 8, 2014**

**Review please :)**


End file.
